


Frozen Out

by tordarroch



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, M/M, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: When the gang stop during a snowstorm, Arthur gets his own cabin. However, after a night of drinking with Dutch, he finds his door frozen shut and he only has one option left.





	Frozen Out

The night had gone on far too long, neither Dutch or Arthur noticing the time that had passed by until it was too late. It was only as Arthur staggered back to his own cabin that he realised the snowfall they had been hiding from all night had well and truly trapped the door behind a wall of snow and ice.

He bundled himself back to Dutch's cabin, brushing the snow from his coat as he shuddered, instantly moving towards the fire to try and warm himself with the remaining few embers. It took a few moments before Dutch opened the door to the bedroom, looking out at Arthur, wearing just his shirt and trousers, clearly ready to retire for the night.

"And what can I do for you, Arthur?" Dutch said with a smile, tugging down his suspenders and letting them dangle from his waistband while he unbuttoned his shirt and Arthur found himself averting his eyes, focusing on a fire that was long gone.

"Door is frozen over," Arthur mumbled, shaking his head. "Was wondering if I could bunk with you for the night, 'specially since it ain't my fault I spent all evening here with you."

They were both to blame really. Dutch had invited Arthur to spend time with him since Molly had decided to pick a fight in front of half the caravan, storming off to spend the night in the women's cabin - but it had been Arthur who had opened up the bottle of whiskey. At the end of the day, they had each drank their fair share, and then some, as they proceeded to enjoy each other's company a little bit too much. Saying goodbye had almost been as hard as admitting they'd both had enough to drink.

"C' mon then, son. It will be just like the old days, I guess." Dutch said after a moment, standing aside and pushing his door open, gesturing for Arthur to join him inside and Arthur didn't hesitate; why wait when there was a warm bed on offer and a small fortress of blankets to bury himself in. And that wasn't to mention the warmth of another man - hardly unusual in these kinds of conditions, and hell, it's not like they weren't comfortable around each other. Maybe they had never exactly spent the night together, but they were hardly strangers by any definition of the word.

-

Arthur wasn't sure how long he'd been out when he found himself stirring awake, the biting cold that had settled in the absence of the fire enough to make him shudder and curl up instinctively against the body next to him, his hands pulling the blankets tighter around them. The alcohol had worn off, and he was left alone with the feeling that always crept in after; cold and empty, his breath visible as he adjusted himself.

He tried not to pay any attention to Dutch as he made himself more comfortable, his trousers and belt awkwardly digging into his body and Arthur wished he'd taken off a few more clothes, but he just hadn't wanted to seem like he was intruding. He just thought he'd sleep off the whiskey, wake up the next morning and be gone before Dutch could make a comment about him being an awful bed companion that would leave his face red and his feet carrying him away as fast as they could through the snow.

But he hadn't planned on waking up in the dead of night with Dutch snoring loudly, the chill of the snow still heavy in the air. He assumed Dutch was fast asleep; assumed he was completely gone but as he settled back down onto his side, he couldn't help but feel the atmosphere slowly change as Dutch's breathing increased suddenly, the bed dipping as Dutch turned towards his back.

Arthur couldn't help but tense up as he felt Dutch shift behind him, their bodies sliding closer together before he found Dutch's left hand on his hip. He wanted to say something, but he was frozen, paralysed as Dutch's hand slipped under the hem of his shirt, his soft fingertips finding skin so easily.

His moves seemed practised, like something he would have done with countless women who had graced his bed, but Arthur was no woman. Maybe Dutch had forgotten exactly who he'd opened the door to.

"Gettin' a lil' handsy there, Dutch" Arthur said under his breath, forcing himself to still as Dutch's hand slid down over his stomach, and if Dutch was even half awake there could have been no mistaking Arthur for a woman, the hair on his stomach thick and coarse, his lean muscles completely different from the soft curves of the women with whom Dutch typically warmed his bed.

Not that this would be the first time he'd felt those calloused hands there. It didn't occur often, hadn't happened for a long time - and had certainly never been discussed during daylight hours. But there had been nights where they had both yearned for company after a few too many drinks, unspoken words passing between them, the offering of a hand and never anything more. It hadn't happened so many times that one could call it an arrangement, but every time it did, Arthur felt they were leaving the realms of drunken accident behind.

And Arthur wasn't drunk right now. He doubted Dutch was either.

It had been too long since he'd received this kind of attention, especially from Dutch. Their previous encounters almost entire;y clumsy fumbles in the shadow of a saloon - but here and now; there was no small town lights, no voices just a wall away, not even any cold air between them, just the increasingly warm confines of the blankets.

Arthur felt Dutch's hand slide down to his crotch, groping at his cock through his britches as he pressed against his ass, his breathing heavy against Arthur's neck as his fingers sought out and explored the full length of Arthur's dick and he couldn't stop his body from responding. It wasn't long before Arthur's soft cock hardened and shamelessly gave his interest away. All he heard from Dutch was an amused chuckle as he pressed his lips against Arthur's neck, the thick moustache rubbing roughly against his skin.

Any words he might have said were lost as Dutch roughly tugged the buttons on his pants open, sliding his hand inside to grip Arthur's dick through his long johns, rubbing him so roughly that Arthur could do nothing but raise a hand to his own mouth just to stop the noises he wanted to make from escaping.

Dutch had a plan, clearly. The way he touched him, so hurried and determined, not one stroke without purpose as Dutch ground his own hard cock against Arthur's ass, the blanket that was covering them scratching at Arthur's now revealed skin as Dutch pushed his trousers down, revealing his ass to Dutch's wandering hands.

He couldn't do anything but lie there on his side, letting Dutch stroke his cock; letting him spread his ass open. He closed his eyes tightly, letting out a deep sigh as he heard Dutch spit into his hand and then moments later, wet fingers pushed inside him, no warning and he turned himself ever so slightly away from Dutch as fingers spread him open with little care.

"You're so good to me, Arthur," Dutch mumbled against his neck as he reached down and held Arthur's ass open just enough for him to press the tip of his cock against Arthur's hole and he couldn't stop himself from moaning, the feeling of having Dutch look down between their bodies and watch as he pushed inside was enough to make his dick drip. "Just stay nice and still for me, son."

Arthur found himself nodding, his whole body tensing up as he felt a blunt thrust against him, Dutch's cock pressing inside just enough to make him grunt before it slipped back out and pushed between his legs, nudging at his balls. He felt his body shake as he reached down and hooked his leg up, holding it behind the knee as he heard Dutch spit down again. He was sweating, his body temperature skyrocketing as Dutch pressed his cock against his hole again and pushed inside, this time more forceful, his large hands holding Arthur in place as he pushed all the way inside, settling against Arthur with a sigh.

"Mm, nice and tight," Dutch said under his breath and Arthur found himself biting his tongue, breaths coming in small pants as he slowly lowered his hand away from his leg, letting them fall closed as Dutch started to fuck him slowly from behind, his hands gripping and holding Arthur's body as he moved, his grunts heavy against Arthur's ear.

He couldn't stop his own hand from drifting towards his now neglected cock, slowly wrapping his fist around it as he turned slightly, letting Dutch force more of his weight onto Arthur as he pressed down into him, his dick so deep inside that Arthur turned his face towards the pillows to let out a deep moan.

"Fuck, Dutch," he murmured against the pillows, pushing his ass back, desperate to feel Dutch's cock fucking him as he lazily rolled his hips against Arthur's ass, his dick sliding slowly into his ass. Dammit, he needed more. It had been too long since anyone had fucked him; since he'd been helpless and full - and he hadn't realised how much he had needed this. It didn't even matter that it was Dutch; he didn't care what it would do to their relationship. They had never gone this far before but he couldn't deny just how good it felt to have Dutch holding him down and fucking him like some kind of wild animal. It was exactly what he had been craving, without him even knowing it, and the entirety of his body throbbed with pleasure as Dutch reached down and moved his hand away from his dick, pulling it behind Arthur instead, holding his arm back as he fucked into him harder.

"Feels nice, doesn’t it?," Dutch said against his neck, and Arthur found himself gripping onto Dutch's side, holding onto him as he thrust into him, long blunt motions that forced a gasp from his lips, Dutch fucking him exactly how he needed; exactly how he wanted.

“Y-Yeah,” Arthur gasped out, his voice straining as he tried to speak.

"Be a good boy and take it," Dutch whispered into his ear, the fingers on his hip digging in as Dutch held him in place, rutting into his ass, his cock stretching him in a way that made him moan under his breath. He couldn't be loud; couldn't cry out as he lay there, letting Dutch fuck him so easily. His own cock hung heavily against his stomach, dripping with need as he tried to push back against Dutch.

Arthur had so many needs; so many wants, and he so rarely gave into them. He had always had this deep desire burning inside him, something he had long kept locked away but right now, here in this moment, he couldn't hold back a damn thing as he let the feeling of Dutch pinning him down and using him sink in.

Arthur was guilty of so many things. Murder, assault, robbery. When it came to sins of the flesh; to sodomy - things to confess to a priest if he ever felt inclined to do so, well... He had done so much worse than enjoy the company of another man, he told himself as he just lay there and revelled in the sensation of being fucked by Dutch.

"There you go, you like it like this, like being treated like a whore, just another hole for me to use," Dutch rasped into his ear, grunting for emphasis every time he slammed into Arthur, his thick cock buried deep inside Arthur, his toes curling in response as he felt another fat droplet leak from the tip of his cock. He wanted to touch it so badly, but Dutch had already made it clear that he wasn't to touch his dick. He already felt the shame rising; just from the idea of coming untouched. He didn't want Dutch to know he enjoyed getting fucked that much, but at the same time the idea of Dutch having this knowledge about him, knowing something that no other soul did, made his body throb; his balls growing heavy with need as he lost himself in such thoughts.

The idea that Dutch could use it against him, use it to boss him around, something he knew Dutch would enjoy - just as Arthur would. He had always loved coming to heel when it came to Dutch. Obeying him was in his nature.

"You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you, boy?" Dutch asked as he reached down and spread Arthur's ass just enough to get a glimpse of himself before he moved his hands onto Arthur's back, pushing him down into the mattress as he adjusted himself for a moment before going back to fucking Arthur, harder; faster than before, his cock pounding into Arthur's ass over and over, the pace enough to make Arthur yell into the pillows, his body aching, his dick so hard and forgotten about against the sheets. "Mm, son, you're doing mighty fine," he said, punctuating each word with a blunt thrust.

Arthur turned his face to the side, gasping for air as Dutch continued to press into him, his weight heavy on top of him. No one had ever held him down and fucked him like this, nobody had ever taken him to bed like a woman to breed, and it felt so good. His cock rubbed against the rough sheets under them, Dutch's forceful moves making his whole body move against the bed and all he could do was lie there and grunt as Dutch breathed down his neck.

"If I'd have known getting inside you was gonna be this easy, I would've done it a long time ago," Dutch said in a deep voice, Arthur's body trembling beneath him. He so so close, he could feel it, his whole body pulsating as he lay there and let Dutch fuck him harder. "You know you've always been my favourite boy."

Just those words were enough to make him finally come undone, a string of half-formed curses leaving his lips before Dutch shoved his face into the pillow, nose first, holding him down as he thrashed about, his moans stifled in the cotton and down as his entire body shuddered against the mattress, his cock spilling messily onto the sheets beneath him.

"Good boy, see, Dutch can make you feel good, he's got you," Dutch murmured against him, his hips still moving, pressing his cock deep into Arthur's trembling body. "I'm gonna fill you up nice now; you just stay still for me."

Arthur groaned as he turned his face sideways so he could breathe again, unable to stop himself from stealing a glance over his shoulder at Dutch, the way he was holding his body down, an intense look on his face as he just fucked into Arthur over and over, his clothes dishevelled, his hair ruffled. Arthur couldn't stop his body from throbbing at just the sight of him, the look of pure pleasure that washed over his face, couldn't stop himself from reaching down and holding his own ass open, letting Dutch watch as he used what strength he had left to push back, to try and take Dutch even deeper still.

"That's it, good boy, good boy," he repeated over and over as he let out a deep moan, his body slowing down as Arthur finally felt Dutch release inside him, the hot fluid filling him as Dutch's cock sank deep inside him for a final time before he slumped down on top of him, panting heavily against Arthur's back.

Arthur lay there still gasping for air, the thick smell of sex already making everything stale as he inhaled deeply. He was still panting as Dutch rolled off him, his body flinching as the now soft cock slipped from his ass, wetness dripping out of him as Dutch reached down and pulled his trousers up for him, redressing him even as Arthur was left still trying to process what had just happened, his whole body limp and thoroughly fucked.

He wasn't sure who was supposed to speak first, wasn't sure if words were even appropriate. In his experience, they usually weren't. Instead of opening his mouth, he moved to lie on his back, his eyes adjusting to the lack of light as he watched Dutch shove his own dick back into his pants, grumbling under his breath.

"I think it's best we get some rest," Dutch said after a moment, and Arthur found himself nodding, looking away as Dutch moved to lie back down beside him, instantly turning away from Arthur. "We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Arthur nodded again, despite the fact that Dutch could no longer see him and he couldn't help but feel a sense of relief as Dutch didn't ask him to explain himself; didn't ask what that all was. That was for the better. He didn't need to be answering any of those kinds of questions.

He awkwardly settled back down, his ass aching as he adjusted himself, turning away from Dutch, a chill of night air passing between them as the atmosphere settled back to the bitter cold of the night.

-

Arthur woke up earlier than Dutch and slipped out easily. He wasn't sure how long he had been sat on the porch, smoking cigarette after cigarette but it didn't seem like long before he heard the familiar sound of Dutch's boots behind him.

"Listen, Arthur, about last night," Dutch started, and Arthur shrugged, pulling his coat closed as he took another drag from his cigarette, exhaling before spitting off to the side slightly.

"We don't gotta talk about that," Arthur mumbled, spitting again before he placed the cigarette between his lips again, looking off into the distance.

"I think we should talk-"

"Ain't nothing to talk about," Arthur interrupted, turning to glance at Dutch before he turned his attention back to the cigarette, blowing lightly on the lit end before he took another drag. "We know what happened. Ain't nothing to talk about though."

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Dutch took a few steps forward, walking down the stairs slowly before he stood in front of Arthur, his thumbs hooked behind his belt. "Well…” He waited for Dutch to say something, to insist but instead, Dutch let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright then."

Arthur took another drag from his cigarette before he tossed it off to the side and pushed himself to stand up, looking down at Dutch from his position on the steps.

"If you ever want to talk about it, you know where to find me," Dutch said, and Arthur reached up and tipped his hat, averting his gaze as he let the invitation weigh heavily on his mind, the sound of Dutch’s footsteps fading and leaving him alone with his thoughts.


End file.
